


【2top】我让我的猫去杀一个人

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 一只可怜的猫
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro
Kudos: 1





	【2top】我让我的猫去杀一个人

我让我的猫去杀一个人。

他第一反应是拒绝，理由是他不当杀手好多年。

我不置可否，而是把他关在小屋里，独自享受了一整块炸猪排，一碟烧猪五花，和楼下便利店的三串烤鸡肉串。在痛苦地准备咽下第四串时，我的胃开始挣扎着让我投降，这时候他答应了。然后这最后一串还是进了他的肚子。

“说吧，杀谁。”他虽然不情愿，但看来以他的世界观，烤串换人名是一件顶值当的事情。我估计他要把自己的爪子舔破皮，就好似那里还留有多少烤串的味道一样。

我领着他下楼。那颗良心谴责着我，没有给他填饱肚子显得我像是在虐猫。总归也是为了他的爪子皮着想。便利店的老板在得知我是为了喂猫之后，精神抖擞地给我推荐了好几款新产品。鸡胸肉、鸡腿肉、鸡内脏，酱料还分甜辣咸辣甜咸辣。我投喂我自己时都没有那么讲究，酸得我要了十串咸味的鸡腿肉，想着回家之后黑箱掉八串九串的解解气。

上楼时我带他在八楼停了下来。

“这就是你的目标。”我指了指那道门。

他围着大门绕了两圈，小鼻子凑近门缝嗅了嗅。

过了不久他下了结论：“你是惹上了什么穷凶极恶的人物啊。”

我蹲在消防通道里听着他分析，他随即给我做了一个目标侧写。目标年龄20-60岁，可能是男也可能是女，八成没有成家，也许很有钱，肯定没有养猫，原因是他没有闻到同类的味道。我对他表示赞赏，温柔地摸摸他的头然后撸掉一串烤串，忽视了他关于柔顺剂的味道可能是为了掩盖血腥味的猜测。

“你打算怎么动手。”他显得很纠结，大概是觉得任务难度太大，所以犹豫作为酬劳的烤串数量会不会太少，“我事先说明，可不陪你玩儿命。”

“当然当然，可不敢玩儿您的命。”

我小声地给他说了我的计划，他一巴掌糊在我脸上以示佩服。

“高明，不愧是人类，真够毒的。”

————————————————

我的主人让我去杀一个人。

我决定叫他主人，在他收养我八年之后，因为我终于领略到作为主人他的王霸之气。

他把毒药交到我手里。我对那毒药避之不及，但由于接受了这项艰巨的任务，不得已要将其咬在嘴上，并投至目标家中。好在主人在我出门前用它特制的解毒剂给我刷了一次牙，尽管和平常用的牙膏几乎一个味道，刚刚吃过的鸡肉烤串也因此没能在我嘴里留香更久一点。

他领着我走下楼。我满鼻腔尽是毒药上被主人喷上的用来迷惑目标的迷香，主人说过那也是特制的，不会对我产生任何伤害。尽管我应该毫无保留地相信主人，但或许是因为紧张，还是不自觉屏住呼吸。

主人按下门铃，然后躲到了消防通道。我们的计划是：第一步，用我充满迷惑性的身材和面孔去降低目标的警惕心；第二步，把伪装成礼物的毒药连带着包装在内的恐吓信投递给目标；第三步，在目标食用毒药之后我马上抢走恐吓信逃离现场；如果我在计划实施过程中遇到了什么危险，躲在消防通道暗中观察的主人会及时出来解救我。

我默念着计划的每一个细节，听着从屋内传来的脚步声，心跳得飞快。

门开了，出来的是一个令我惊讶的面孔，我曾在电梯里见过这个人无数次。他蹲下来，温柔地摸我的背，手法和我的主人如出一辙。这是当然了，他是除了主人以外，我在这栋冰冷的公寓最熟悉的人类。

我不禁往后退了两步，脑子里一片空白。他注意到了我嘴里衔着的盒子，似乎是想也没想就伸手来拿。我只能咬得更紧一些，心里想着就算是自己吃到了毒药也不要紧。可他的拉力毕竟比我的咬合的摩擦力要大一下，我只能眼睁睁看着盒子被他拿走，打开。

想着自己的主人怎么这么狠心，我不禁流下泪来。因不忍心看到他在我面前倒地身亡的样子，我转身就跑下了楼，完全没有理会那个恶毒的主人。

面对着车水马龙，想想我又有哪里可去呢。

我决定报仇。

————————————————

问题：情人节被告白是种怎样的体验？

>> 1972个回答

>> 回答者：八楼住户

谢邀。男朋友让他的猫给我送巧克力。因为本来就是双向暗恋，只差捅破窗户纸的程度，所以就Happy Ending啦！  
就是不知道为什么猫回来之后对我男朋友又抓又挠，我男朋友现在还在哄猫。

7.6K赞 169条评论

>> 精选评论

九楼住户：MUA！

猫：无耻的人类！


End file.
